Blood Magic
by CrazyKindaGurl
Summary: When Bonnie McCullough sets Damon up with her friend Luna, she hopes it will help her get over her crush. But when some unexpected guests ambush the date, what will happen? Will this bring them closer together, or further? HP/TVD Short story.


_A/n: My first ever crossover fic! Of course, it's from two of my favourite fandoms - Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries (books.) The idea for this came to be in a dream, when Damon and Luna went on a date, and the rest sort of stemmed from there. It's totally crazy, yet I think it works! And of course, Bamon had to be a part of it; they aren't my OTP for nothing! Enjoy, feedback is gratefully received._

Blood Magic.

A date. Damon Salvatore, was going on a date. It wasn't exactly much of a surprise - he'd dated and used many people in his five hundred years of life...or more like, after life. Human Damon had been more...well, human. He'd not used women. In fact, there had only ever been one girl for him; Katherine Von Swartzchild.

But that, was a very long time ago.

His vampire life had been spent flirting, and using girls for sex or blood. Or both, more often than not. Things had changed recently, though. She had changed him. Yet, she would never be his. Elena. It was Stefan, for her. It was always going to be Stefan.

Damon knew that. He'd accepted it now, even though it hurt. Since returning from the Dark Dimensions, where he had thought for a while he had a chance, the vampire had started to come to terms with the fact that she wouldn't be his. Which was why, when Bonnie tried to set him up with a friend of hers, he let her.

He had to admit, it was a surprise. There was something going on between them - him and his Redbird. Something that had potential to develop into something he most secretly craved. Things had been moving on with them, to something more than friendship, yet not quite anything proper. So Damon was more than surprised - and deep down, a little hurt - that she was setting him up on a date. Still, he'd accepted - since when did Damon Salvatore turn down a date?

So there he was - stood in front of a mirror in the room he sometimes stayed in, at the boarding house. Usually, he stuck to the trees, but here he came when necessary. Back to civilization. Nobody could deny the fact that he looked good; a simple, crisp white shirt, the first three buttons undone, no tie, a black blazer and trousers; piercing, obsidian black eyes that seemed to be staring directly into your soul, and dark hair that just added to his handsome features.

This girl was lucky, to be going on a date with him. Tall, dark and handsome; every girl's dream. Damon knew that, yet didn't feel quite as enthusiastic as he used to. Still, a date was a date, and he wasn't one to stand a girl up.

"You're looking smart," a voice observed from the corner of the room. Damon glanced up, meeting the beautiful, lapis lazuli blue eyes of Elena Gilbert in the mirror. He smiled, before turning around and looking at her fully. As always, she was effortlessly beautiful. Her long blonde hair the colour of the sun hung down her body, a simple dress fitting her every curve. Her lips were plump and pink, probably swollen from kissing Stefan, Damon assumed. She truly was the essence of perfection, in every way.

And she would never be his.

"Of course," Damon replied drily, smirking slightly. "Like what you see?"

Elena rolled her eyes, hands on her hips. "Why would I want you, when I have Stefan?" she asked.

Damon blinked, momentarily stunned. That was a little harsh, even for Elena. "Well. Thanks for that."

Instantly, her expression softened. "Oh, Damon, I didn't mean it like that, I -"

"Forget it, Elena. It's fine," the vampire replied, expression harsh and unreadable. The girl advanced forward, eyeing him cautiously, as though he might attack her at any second - which, given his past history, wasn't that unlikely. Then, very slowly, she held out her arms, moving slowly forward until eventually, she held him in a tight embrace.

"I am sorry about it all, Damon. I really am. You know that, right?" Elena's voice was taut with emotion, and as she pulled back slightly to meet his gaze, there was a slight childlike feature to her face.

Blue eyes were large, tears floating in them, giving it the appearance of an azure abyss. She looked anxious, as though everything depended on his one answer.

And he didn't know what it was.

So, Damon did the only thing he could think of; he nodded. "Yeah. I know that."

Elena let out a sigh of relief and let him go, staring a little awkwardly at the floor. The vampire was just about to break the awkward silence with some smarmy comment, when the door opened, and in walked a small, red-haired girl, who instantly put a smile upon his face.

Damon, I just called Luna and- Oh. Sorry. Was I...interrupting something?" the girl asked, an eyebrow raised as she looked from Elena to Damon and back again, looking a little flustered.

Elena was the first to recover, clearing her throat and looking up at her friend. "No, Bonnie. We were just...talking."

"Yes. Just talking," Damon repeated, giving the redhead a meaningful look. She was the only one who understood him - truly understood him - as he did her. She'd know the hidden meaning. "Anyway. The date. What time am I meeting this girl, again? What's her name...Lucy, is it?"

"Luna," Bonnie corrected, clearly glad for the change of topic. "Luna Lovegood. You're meeting at seven - got a while 'til you need to leave."

Damon raised an eyebrow. "Lovegood? Is it true, then? Does she 'love good'?" he asked, trademark smirk appearing.

Elena rolled her eyes, while Bonnie's cheeks became flushed. The blonde smacked Damon's arm, glaring. "You treat her right, you hear me? I might not know her, but she's Bonnie's friend. You're not to use her as one of your blood whores," she snapped sternly.

The vampire rolled his eyes. "I have no intention of doing so. Besides, you know I'm not like that anymore. Some people...I mean, things, have changed that." His deep black eyes flickered to Bonnie, remaining on her face long enough for her to blush again.

Elena looked from one to the other, looking confused and enraged. "What? Are you two having some kind of secret, physic conversation or something?" she asked, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

_We are now_, Damon thought, making Bonnie grin. _You know, I haven't had a mother in half a millennium, yet Elena seems just how I'd imagine._

A small giggle left Bonnie's mouth, as she bit down on her bottom lip. Elena looked at them each in turn again, before giving a haughty flick of her hair, and leaving the room, slamming the door behind her. "Oops," Damon said, sounding more than unconcerned. "Was it something I said?" He smirked, before his eyes fell upon Bonnie, staring into her hazel eyes. "So what are you up to tonight, Redbird? Got a date with some fancy guy?" He raised an eyebrow, looking piercingly at her. He wondered if perhaps that was why she'd set him up - what if she'd met someone else? Just the thought set the vampire's teeth on edge.

The girl shook her head, cheeks reddening lightly. "N-No. I'm just gonna stay at home. Meredith's out with Alaric, since he goes off again soon, and it'd just be awkward if I stayed here...just the three of us. I'd feel like I was intruding, so..." She trailed off, eyes looking at her feet. It was obvious the real message behind her words: I'll be the one at home, while you're all on dates. Damon couldn't help but feel a pang in his chest, though he was glad she had no date - the thought of another boy with her was not a pleasant one. But if she was so glum about being the only one left out, why had she set him up?

There was a silence, then. Finally, after a rather awkward pause, Damon broke the silence. "I'd have done something with you." It was sudden, and very out of character - it took even him by surprise. Bonnie looked up, as though she'd misheard.

"R-really?" she asked timidly, brown eyes lighting up ever so slightly.

The vampire responded with a nod, making Bonnie's red cheeks glow even more. "Listen, Redbird -" Damon began, but a knock at the door interrupted him. A second later, and Stefan poked his head around the door, looking a little surprised to see Bonnie there.

"Elena told me to tell you it's a quarter to seven," he said, addressing his brother. "You ought to get going."

Damon nodded, running a hand through his hair. "Yes, I should. Thanks." He cocked his head sideways, looking at Bonnie. "See you later, then?" he asked, to which the girl responded with a nod and a small smile, unsure if she could speak.

He didn't know how right he'd be.

Half an hour later, Damon was sat at a small table in the back of the classy yet cozy restaurant Luna had picked, black, obsidian eyes scanning the crowd. Glancing at the large, exquisite grandfather clock not far from here he was sat, and sighed. According to that, Luna was already fifteen minutes late. Then again, maybe she bailed. He'd just go home, and act like nothing had happened. Maybe he and Bonnie could do something, or just have a quiet night. The vampire liked this idea perhaps a little more than he should have, and found himself almost hoping that was the case.

He was just beginning to think of how happy Bonnie would be to see him turn up on her doorstep - or window sill, as the case may be - when he became aware of a presence, hovering in front of him. Looking up, Damon arched an eyebrow. There in front of him, was a girl just a little taller than Bonnie. She was pretty, there was no denying that, but in a much more subtle way; long, white blonde hair flowed down her back in loose curls, a simple plait on one side, light blue eyes the colour of the ocean, and a rather dreamy expression upon her pale face.

She was dressed in a long, flowing white dress, well suited to the warm weather outside. It wasn't just a normal dress, though; random sequins, gems and goodness knows what else were sown into the skirt, and she was wearing earrings that could only be described as radishes. Her necklace appeared to be made of white, pearlescent shells, which stopped at her breasts. She was pretty, but completely and utterly individual, Damon decided…and perhaps a little crazy.

"You're Damon Salvatore," she announced, pink lips curling into a slight smile. "I'm Luna."

"I know," Damon replied, lips twitching into a smirk. "Nice to meet you, Luna. I wondered if perhaps you weren't coming."

The girl sat down, looking at her surroundings, as though taking mental note of everything. "Oh, I was coming alright. I just got caught up. My Father found an article about new information on the Crumple-Horned Snorcacks. It really does point to new evidence about it. We might even be able to grab a few more believers, if you know what I mean."

Damon blinked. "What's a - never mind. You're here now." He raised an eyebrow, taking in her attire again. She was definitely an odd one, yet he was intrigued to know more about her."So…tell me something about yourself." It was a lame line, but the only thing that came to mind in that moment.

Luna looked thoughtful for a moment, before a dreamy, almost devious smile appeared upon her face. "Well. I know something about _you. "_ She leant forward then, so nobody else could hear. "I know what you are," she whispered.

Damon was momentarily stunned. Was this some kind of a joke? "You…she told you? Bonnie…what did she tell you?" He couldn't quite believe it. Why would Bonnie tell a random human he was a vampire? Nobody would do that; not Meredith, not Elena, and certainly not Bonnie.

Luna just laughed, a tinkling sound much like a wind chime. "I knew they existed before. Don't worry, she didn't give away your secret. I take it by your surprise that she didn't tell you mine, either?"

The look on the vampire's face said it all.

"I'm a witch," the girl stated simply. "But not in the way Bonnie is."

Damon arched an eyebrow even higher than usual, if that was indeed possible. Not in the way Bonnie is? Surely, you're either a witch or you aren't? And why did Bonnie not prewarn him he would be eating dinner with a witch?

"We're more like you see in the movies," Luna announced. "Witches and wizards; magic wands and potions. You get the picture." She then proceeded to explain everything; from Hogwarts, to the war that had just finished, to the magazine she helped her Father edit and publish. They talked, they ate, and they drank.

Damon was slightly gob smacked, once she'd finished everything. Of course, he knew the supernatural was real; they'd battled Kitsunes, werewolves, and he was a vampire himself. But the fact that there was an entire other world out there, had never crossed his mind. "And…Bonnie knows all this?"

Luna nodded once. "Yes. Only, we're not supposed to tell Muggles - that's people like you. I told her, because she's one of my closest friends. She said it was my decision if I told you, not hers to make."

The vampire returned the nod. "Yes…that does sound like my Redbird," he muttered.

Luna grinned, giving him a knowing look.

"What?" he asked. "What is it?"

"I'm just wondering how long it's going to take you two to realize just how much you're meant to be together. Don't look at me like that," she continued, as Damon pulled a face. "We both know you're just as smitten as she is. The way her face lights up when she talks about you? The way she blushes at just a mention of anything between you? And the way you, a man who normally is as hard faced as can be, simply melts whenever you talk - or think - about her. It's obvious, Damon, even to me. You belong together; you should just admit it."

The vampire, for the first time in centuries, was speechless. Was it really that obvious? "If we're meant to be together," he asked, "answer me this: why has she set me up on a date?"

Luna sighed, flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder. "Because she's probably hoping it'll make things easier, for you. She told me about her, you know. Elena. She's the girl you want desperately, but can never have. Believe me, I know. "

At that, Damon looked up curiously. "You've been in that position?"

"Still am," she replied. "Why do you think it was me she set you up with? She's trying to get us both over the people we can't have. No offence though, but I'm not quite sure I'll ever get over it."

"Who is he?" The words slipped out of the vampire's mouth before he could stop them. Luna looked down at her empty plate of food, though a small smile came upon her face.

"His name is Draco. Draco Malfoy. He's part of a strictly pureblood family. His Father was a death eater, and so was he for a while. He's kind of…messed up right now, after the war. Self hate isn't the word for it. But there's good in him, I know there is. He isn't just a monster. He's so much more than that. I just need to reach him, but he won't let me…" She trailed off, sea blue eyes scanning his face. "From what I've heard, you'll understand that better than anyone."

They shared a meaningful glance, and Damon couldn't help but get the feeling that Bonnie had done a lot more talking than he'd first thought. "Yes, well. We both know that isn't easy."

Luna nodded once. "But then, things are different with you, different again. You need to make a choice, Damon. You can either spend your whole life sulking over the girl you can't have, or make things work with the one you can. You're scared, that's your problem. But you shouldn't be. Bonnie understands you, and you understand her. Don't throw that away."

There was silence between the pair of them, as her words sank in. She was right, Damon realized with a start. This Luna girl was cleverer than she appeared. Finally, when the silence got too much, he met her gaze. "Well Luna, seeing as both of us can't be with the people we want, what do you say to just having fun together? Fancy a dance?" He jerked his head in the direction of the next room, where several people were dancing.

Luna smiled then, nodding. "I'd love to." And so, they did.

Being several hundred years older definitely gave him the advantage. Damon knew moves from every recent century, and it helped as they danced, him twirling her around, both of them laughing. In hindsight, it was good he kept control; the Lovegood's' idea of dancing was very different to all others.

Halfway through what had to be the sixth or seventh dance, Luna froze. Her oceanic, azure blue eyes were fixed directly over Damon's shoulder. Immediately, he let his vampire senses come into play, searching for any signs of danger. There weren't any though, and so he frowned, looking at the girl. "Luna? What is it?"

She didn't answer though, frozen in place. Damon turned, dark eyes scanning the room, when he spotted him. A blonde, grey eyed boy, striding away from a dark haired girl, with a face that distinctly reminded the vampire of a pug. The boy sat down, looking much like a sulky teenager, which really, wasn't far wrong. How old could he really be; nineteen, twenty at the most? The girl, who he'd clearly had an argument with, strode out the door, slamming it shut behind her.

"That's him, isn't it? Draco." The way Damon framed it was as a statement, not a question.

Luna simply nodded, looking shell-shocked.

"And that girl. His girlfriend?"

She shook her head. "Kind of. She wants it to be more, but…well, he's getting sick of her. I'm not surprised, either. Pansy isn't exactly the nicest person."

Damon snorted. "Not surprised he's getting sick of her, with a stupid name and a face like a pug."

Even in her shocked, numb state, Luna cracked a smile.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Damon asked, jerking his head. "Go talk to him." She began to shake her head, but he held up a hand. "Do it. You can either sit around mopping about the boy you can't have, or go and make him into the boy you _can _have." He smirked, twisting some of her earlier words and throwing them back at her. "You'd be stupid to miss the chance."

Luna was silent for a moment, before slowly nodding. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Just go, Luna. It's fine," Damon promised. With a nod, she left.

The vampire dispersed into the crowd, walking over to the bar at the side of the room. Ordering his usual drink, he leant against the counter, mulling over Luna's words. Did Bonnie really like him in that way? If so, why had she set him up on a date, when she could just tell him?

As he let out a sigh, the vampire caught whiff of a scent…one that was all too familiar. All at once, his vampiric instincts were working full out. Darting through the crowds, he soon emerged in the small gardens that surrounded the restaurant/club they were in. The scent was moving; she knew he was coming.

Suddenly, he wasn't Damon anymore; he was a predator, and she was his prey. Shooting at top speed through the bushes, he was soon gaining on her. It was like a maze, the hedges making a labyrinth for them both. He was getting closer and closer, and…

"Ah!" The girl let out a squeal as Damon pounced, knocking her to the ground. He was on top of her, dark eyes scanning hers. Her cheeks were red, half with embarrassment, and half from attempting to outrun a vampire on such tiny legs.

"Bonnie." Damon said her name a little breathlessly, a million emotions woven between the layers of his voice. Anger, first at her, and then at himself. Curiosity. Irritation. And, although he wouldn't admit it, happiness at the sight of her. "What the hell are you doing?"

She bit her lip, looking so vulnerable and quite frankly adorable, that Damon had to look away. His jaw was already aching enough, in anticipation of what usually happened when he hunted, and the sight of her was not helping matters. Her scent was so strong, so appealing…

"I..I just..I wanted to see how you were doing, okay?"

"You were…spying on us?" Damon asked. The mere thought of it was incredulous.

"No, not exactly, I…oh, okay! Yes, I was spying on you. I just..I don't know. I wanted to know how the date was going." She was looking even more flustered than normal, now, avoiding his gaze.

"And that couldn't wait until tomorrow? Or even until I got home?"

The vampire got no response.

Instead, he sighed, and climbed off of her, reaching out an arm to pull her to her feet. "Come on, I'm taking you home. How did you get here?"

"Walked," Bonnie muttered, staring at her feet. "And what do you mean? You can't go anywhere! You're on a date with Luna!"

"I can go where I want. Luna's preoccupied, anyway. The guy she's been moping after for months turned up. Seems she's more hung up on him than I was on Elena. Assuming he doesn't try to kill her with some spell, we're fine. Thanks for telling me about that, by the way - it really helped to know that she was some bloody super witch. Now come on, I'm taking you home, and that's final." He was being an idiot, even he knew that, but it was just the natural reaction for Damon; when things got tough or confusing, he blocked everything and everyone out.

Bonnie said nothing, and merely followed when he indicated her to. They were soon at the car, and he opened the door for her. "Sit here. I'm going in to tell Luna I'm leaving. Don't go anywhere." Again, there was no answer.

It didn't take long to find Luna, happily slow dancing with Draco, both lost in each other's eyes. She barely seemed to notice Damon at first, and simply nodded, thanking him for the evening.

If only all girls could be as simple as Luna, the vampire mused.

When he arrived back to the car, there was still a stony silence. As they drove off, Damon's eyes flickered to Bonnie's face, where a few tears were sliding down her cheek. "Why are you crying, Redbird?" he asked, tone gentler than what he'd used since finding her.

"M'not," she muttered, wiping the tears away quickly, and staring out the window. It remained like that for the rest of the journey. When they stopped though, it wasn't at the McCullough's house; it was at the Boarding House.

"Why are we here?" Bonnie asked, as she noticed her surroundings. "I thought you were taking me home."

"No," Damon replied. "I said I'd take you to _my _home. We're going to have a little chat." Her hazel eyes widened, but she didn't say a word, following obediently.

The vampire put his finger to his lips as they walked past the living room, where Stefan and Elena were meant to be watching a film, though Damon was able to tell that both were sleeping. He didn't want them knowing what had happened, not yet, at least.

When they were in his bedroom, Damon shut the door behind him, and began to pace. Bonnie sat down on the bed, eyes on the floor again, her face giving the look of a child about to be told off.

"Why did you do it, Bonnie?" he asked, turning to her suddenly. "Why were you spying? If you wanted to know what happened, you could have asked after. And if you didn't like the thought of me on a date, why did you set me up? Was it to embarrass me, or something? Ambush my date with Luna, make me look like a fool? Was it?" the vampire demanded.

"No, Damon! It wasn't like that at all. I just…I…I wanted to make things easier!" Bonnie blurted out. "I thought maybe, if I set you up on a date and you got with Luna, it'd make me stop thinking about you so much and, and…." She covered her mouth, looking horrified. Clearly, she hadn't meant to say that.

The vampire almost looked stunned. He hadn't expected that. Had she just as good as admitted that she had feelings for him? He sank down on the bed next to her, a frown creasing his forehead, as he began to think.

"Damon…please. Tell me what you're thinking." Bonnie's voice was quiet, and even more timid as usual, as though she was afraid he may explode at any second. It wasn't exactly the sort of question you'd ask the mysterious, seemingly lacking all humanity vampire.

"What I'm thinking? Do you really want to know, Bonnie?" he asked, laughing humourlessly. It was a mark of how strange the situation was, that he called her Bonnie; usually, it was any one of the number of nicknames he had for her. "I'm thinking a lot of things. I've been in love with my brother's girlfriend for the past year or so. I know I'll never have her, though she lead me on enough to think I one day might. But then, I start to feel something for this other girl; a girl I've always been fond of, always been drawn to for whatever reason. The most amazing girl. And you know what's even more amazing? I can have her. She's not out of bounds, like Elena, or spoken for; though of course, there would be people not happy with our relationship, but who cares? And we grow closer, and closer, go through so much together. And there's something there, something big, but just out of reach. Then when I finally begin to think that maybe it could work, she ends up setting me up with this other girl. So then I think, maybe I got the wrong impression. Maybe she doesn't feel the same. Why else would she set me up? And this new girl is funny, unique and pretty. We're both hung up on two people we can't have, though I'm starting to move on faster than she. We have a great time, yet the whole time, I can't stop thinking about the one who set us up. The one I know I want, now. And while I'm on the date, we talk about just how much this other girl does want me, how it's obvious we should be together, yet things don't add up. And then I find her spying on us, and she all but tells me she does have feelings for me, yet I'm confused, because it doesn't make sense, and -"

The uncharacteristic warbling was cut off, by Bonnie smiling. "Damon." She said his name like it was sacred, saint like. "Just…shut up and kiss me."

For a moment, the vampire blinked. But then, as she moved forward, he grinned and did the same. "Well, that's a role reversal," he muttered. And then, before he knew what was happening, they were kissing.

It wasn't like the kisses they'd shared before. It was hot, full of passion. He pushed her backwards on the bed, a hand knotting in her red hair, tongue exploring her mouth. It was the type of kiss that sent shudders down Bonnie's back, her cheeks red. The type of kiss that made Damon's jaws ache, an ache that he ignored, the passion he felt for the girl overriding the blood lust. Nothing mattered, nothing at all; it was just the two of them, and nothing else.

Until the door opened, that is.

"Damon, are you - Oh! S-Sorry!" Elena had opened the door, and looked horrified at what she saw, spinning around.. "Sorry. But, Damon, it might be a good idea to tell me if you're bringing a girl home, next time…"

_She thinks you're Luna, _the vampire told Bonnie through their telepathic link.

Bonnie bit her lip, sitting up and looking flustered. "He, uh, didn't bring me home. Not really."

Elena spun around. "B-Bonnie? You…him…what is this? You're…Damon, what the hell!" She looked from the two of them and back again, looking more than comical.

Damon couldn't help but smirk, and even Bonnie tittered nervously. "Guess this is the right time to tell you there's something going on between us, then?" he asked.

As Elena continued to gape, looking between the two of them, Damon couldn't help but grin.

Somehow, things were right again.

Everything was changing, but for the better.


End file.
